theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust 2
Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlist 2 is a scariest fanfiction episode of The Loud House and a sequel to Hindu Goddess Kali's Unquenchable Bloodlust. Synopsis Kali the goddess of love and death has returned to seek revenge on Lincoln Loud and took a form of a spirit by possessing Lynn Sr. Transcript Prologue Narrator: If y'all was paying attention last season, ya'll know what really happened to Kali the Hindu Goddess of Love and Death. Kali is the scariest mother fucker goddess who wanted to kill everyone and wanted to kill Lincoln Loud the brave little boy who attempt to destroy her by Himself with the bomb and Sacrifice himself, now Kali is dead but Lincoln Loud is taken to the hospital and survives, nothing can stop the nigga moment. (Cuts to bottom of the earth called Hell where Kali is training) Devil: She was the baddest motherfucker hell I ever seen. Kali: Hindu Motherfucker Kali, holler at your boy, I gets money Devil: She Trained like a monster Kali: Ya'll gonna have a kick me out of this bitch I'm having a time of my life. Devil: She's so bad she even call me the Devil himself. Kali: Bitch-Ass Nigga! this is how you break your foot off in your motherfucker's ass. Hyah! Hyah! {DEMONIC SCREAM} AH! You Baldheaded Devil Monks are trying to swarm on a nigga huh?. *She attacks the devils with her powerful weapons* You just got a two-piece combo and biscuit, Ho. I Got 3-Sticks Nunchucks? {WHOOPING} Gotcha, Nigga. {BLOWS LANDING} I See Ya. I Feel It. Devil: *Laughs Evilly* Kali, your heart of darkness has earned you a trip back. You have my blessing to exact vengeance on the Loud Family and to spread ignorance and chaos in the white community. They Will Be No Match! *Sends Kali Flying out of hell and Laughs Evilly* Kali: Ah! Hell Ain't Shit. I'm Coming For You Lincoln Loud!!!!!!!!! Chapter 1 At the Loud House the Loud Family are having breakfast and getting ready for school. Leni Loud: It's so excited that we're going to our school! Lori Loud: Yeah, I'm excited that I can go hang out with Bobby tonight and maybe me and Bobby can talk on the phone. Lynn Loud: and Im going to my basket ball in the park. (Than Lincoln Loud come downs stairs looking worried about something) Luna Loud: Morning Bra feeling alright? Lincoln Loud: yeah a little. Lynn Loud: Little? what do u mean little? what's happening to you? Lincoln Loud: It's just.... I just have a bad dream. Leni Loud: Oh? you have a bad dream? about what Linky? Lincoln Loud: Uhhh..... Lori Loud: Well, spit it out! Lincoln Loud: I had a bad dream and.... It's about Kali. Lola Loud: What? Isn't that the Hindu Godess of Death and Destruction who tried to kill us all? Luan Loud: Yeah that's her alright and she's gone right now. Luna Loud: Ok what about kali? Lincoln Loud: She was in hell, and she's coming back to get us. Lynn Loud: Kali? Don't be crazy Lori Loud: Listen here bro, The Goddess was a monster she almost kill you, she has four arms, You killed her, Kali was a menace and you sent her to hell where she belongs. Luan Loud: *Laughs* yeah lori, real tough with the handicapped. she probably gonna beat up some retarted kids next. This retarted bitch gonna whup your ass, that's what she's gonna do. Leni Loud: like you're sisters are right linky, Kali isn't coming back! she can't hurt you or me or anyone else in this world. now let's have some breakfast. Meanwhile Lynn Sr. the patriarch of the Loud Family if going to work Aloha Comrade Lynn Sr.: ahhh Aloha Comrade my greatest job for the day. Lynn Sr. is finding a parking space when suddenly a Black Man steals his parking space, upsetting him. Lynn Sr.: What the...? Aw Come On, You n-- nincompoop. You can't do that! Hey! Come On. {The Man Walks out of the car and Lynn Sr. gets out of the car chasing after him} Hey! That was my space you just took! I had my blinker on and everything? Black Man: {turns around angrily} FUCK YOU, PUNK-ASS, BOUSHY-ASS NIGGA. I'LL BEAT YOUR MOTHERFUCKER SADIDDY ASS, NIGGA. DON'T EVER TRY HOLLER ME, NIGGA. FUCK WITH ME, NIGGA I'LL BE DONE POPPING THE TRUCK OUT OF YOUR BITCH ASS, NIGGA, GET MY MOTHERFUCKER UZI. The Black Man walks away while Lynn Sr., furious, is then possessed only by Kali the Goddess of Death and Destruction herself. Lynn Sr.: WHAT DID U SAY NIGGA!? Black Man: YOU KNOW WHAT MOTHERFUCKER? EAT THIS DICK NIGGA. I'M TIRED OF THIS, MOTHERFUCKER. Sr. then dropkicks the man in which Kali did in the same style, including the slow-motion Lynn Sr.: OH YEAH LOOK AT YA! YOU WAS POPPING ALL THAT GOOD SHIT A SECOND AGO. THEN YOU GOT KICKED IN YOUR CHEST! YOU EAT A DICK NIGGA, YOU EAT A DICK Sr. returns back to normal Wha- OH MY GOD SIR ARE YOU OKAY? WHO DID THIS TO U!? Black Man: Ge-Ge-GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! off screaming Lynn Sr.: What gotten to him? Hmmm oh well. Meanwhile At Royal Woods Elementary School Lincoln Loud is Telling his friends about his dream. Lincoln Loud: I'm Telling you guys, Kali is returning. Clyde McBride: Dude no offense but She's dead you killed her, there's no way Kali is coming back. Liam: Yeah, Kali is just a legend, some Hindu Lady with four arms, no way she's not coming back. Rusty Spokes: Plus it's just a dream you're having nothing bad is going to happen you know. Lincoln Loud: Yeah maybe ur right come on let's get into class before the bell rings. He and his friends went into the class room, meanwhile at the courthouse, a trail is here Judge: the elderly woman in the stand seat so Scoots, #1 Scoots is arguing with a man and she pulls him out. There you were, not carjacking Mr. Prickly, beating him senseless with a 9-Iron prepares to beat up the man with a 9-Iron, stealing his wallet takes the man's wallet in the process, and driving his car into the hosiery section of the JCPenny then crashes into JCPenny. Scoots: Correct Judge: I have no further questions. Sr. walks up Lynn Sr.: Scoots, let me ask you a question. again possess Lynn Sr. and to Scoots WHAT'S GOOD NIGGA?! Sr. realize this, gasp and covers his mouth, much to the crowd's surprise Judge: Excuse me Mr. Loud? Lynn Sr.: Chuckles Well, gulps I said uh... again WHAT'S REALLY GOOD? in the court begins laughing thinking he's crazy Judge: Is there something really good you'd like to share Mr. Loud? Lynn Sr.: possess Lynn Sr. again and to the Judge FUCK YOU'RE COURT, NIGGA! in the court are shocked to hear what he just told him Judge: angered Mr. Loud! Lynn Sr.: on the table FUCK YOU'RE COURT, NIGGA! FUCK YOU'RE COURT! Sr. regains control and runs out immediately and gets possessed LADY LIBERTY GOT BALLS. the bathroom for a gasp than he looks through the mirror Lynn Sr.: What's Happening To Me!? he looks at the mirror, he sees the Hindu Goddess Kali in the mirror Kali: WHAT'S GOOD, NIGGA?! Sr. Screams and Leaves the Bathroom Chapter 2 Meanwhile Lincoln Loud couldn't shake the feeling that an evil force was gathering. is still practicing in hell. he turns and to himself Maybe my sisters and my friends were right, I must be crazy. Ghostface Killah: Nah, you're ain't crazy. appears as a ghost Hindu Goddess Kali's coming back. Lincoln Loud: Ghostface Killah But she died after I destroyed her with the bomb. Ghostface Killah: What you gonna tell me? Ghost don't exist? What the Fuck do I Look like to you? Lincoln Loud: Ghostface Killah isn't even dead. Ghostface Killah: You say what you want that old crazy goofy looking motherfucker's coming back and you're in great danger boy. Lincoln Loud: Well, what am I supposed to do? if death can't stop Kali what can? Ghostface Killah: Think about it? Peace. as Lincoln Loud begins to think about what could stop Hindu Goddess Kali's evil spirit. Meanwhile Lynn Loud Junior is playing the basketball at the park, when Lynn Sr. arrives. Lynn Loud: Hey Dad! what are you doing here? Lynn Sr.: Not much usual, playing basketball I see? Lynn Loud: Yeah, wanna play? Lynn Sr.: Sure They played basketball, Lynn Loud was shooting basketball on a hoop but missed, but Lynn Sr. grabs and hit it on the hoop. Lynn Loud: Great job! Lynn Sr.: Thanks his Eyes turn Red same as Kali's which Shocks Lynn Loud Lynn Loud: Whoa! Dad You're Eyes turn Red what happened!? Lynn Sr.: Oh nothing happened. Lynn Loud: Then why did I see you're eyes turned Red? Lynn Sr.: is once again possessing Lynn Sr. and to Lynn Loud FUCK UR BLIND EYES BITCH-ASS NIGGA!!!!! Lynn Loud: in Horror as Lynn Sr. breaks the Basketball and grabs the hoop pole and hits the car on the street, which Lynn Loud was shock Driver: MY CAR! Lynn Sr.: Off crazy while Kali is possessing him, Lynn Loud is upset that her father broke her basketball and the hoop is destroyed, Lincoln Loud arrives and sees the damage that their father just did Lincoln Loud: Lynn! what happened!? Lynn Loud: Dad! that's what happened, we're playing basket ball until suddenly, he becomes acting crazy when I saw his eyes changed into red, than he destroyed my basket ball and grab the basket ball hoop and used it to hit somebodies car and runs off mad. Lincoln Loud: THAT'S what you're concerned about?!! Our dad is CLEARLY possessed! Lynn Loud: Now come on, there are plenty of reasons he would be in a bad mood. Maybe a jerk flipped him off- grabs her by the shoulder. Lincoln Loud: I don't have time for this! Taxi! taxi vooms up, kicking up a cloud of dust, and Lincoln tosses his sister in side before jumping inside. Lincoln Loud: Follow that destructive man! Taxi Driver: On it kid. (the Taxi drives so fast as they chase Lynn Sr. which he was possessed by the goddess of death herself) Lynn Loud: alright bro, I don't know what the hell is going on in this bad situation, and why's dad gone crazy!? Lincoln Loud: Not really the time to discuss this- oh cr- A fire hydrant went hurdling through the air and crashed through the windshield of the car. The car veered wildly before tipping over onto it's side Lincoln and Lynn: AAAHHHH! Everything was a black for a moment. Was he dead? Lincoln shifted only to be created by the sting of pain. Nope. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Lincoln managed to get a good view of his surroundings. First ground then... holy frick. Somehow his dad- Kali- whatever had managed to simultaneously burn and drown the city. A pile-up of police cars was alight with fire while the circular break in the ground where the fire hydrant used to be spouted out water everywhere. Lincoln Loud: Lynn!!! are you okay? Lynn Loud: Yeah. man my back. Lincoln Loud: Lynn we must find our sisters before he does. Lynn Loud: *signs* fine, let's do it. (they search off to find their sisters, Meanwhile at the children's birthday party, Luan is doing a performance of someone's birthday) TBACategory:Scary episodes Category:Episodes